Nights that matter
by Lady Shandara
Summary: A very short story about Lady Anya Aeducan and Gorim. Contains love and cuteness. Reviews are welcome.


Note form the writer: This has nothing to do with my longer fic, except that the spark to write this came from a comment by Mitheria on that story. So here's a little story about love in Orzammar with different Lady Aeducan. Enjoy, and review, please.

…

**Nights that matter**

Anya Aeducan was late, and she needed no more delays. But of course, just as she was heading to the palace's door, Trian stepped in through them. The look on her elder brother's face told her she wouldn't be able to slip out easily.

"We need to talk," Trian began, giving her a look she had labelled 'you are wasting your life, you stupid woman', and which Trian had begun to use more and more often as Anya's training progressed.

"Of course, Trian," Anya said, trying to smile while cursing heavily in her mind. She would be so late.

…

Gorim Saelac drummed his shield, eyeing the two young warriors with growing frustration. The two idiots had difficulties grasping even the basic idea of how to use a shield; they seemed to think that you merely had to hold it and it would mysteriously block all the blows coming their way.

"Stop!" he commanded. "If you two continue like that, you'll probably be the first warriors to ever have beaten themselves to death with their own shields. So just… stop."

""But… It's not easy," squeaked the younger one. Gorim wondered whether it was such a good idea to start training boys that barely could grow a beard, but that wasn't he's call to make. He wasn't a proper trainer, he just helped whenever Lady Aeducan didn't…

"What time is it?" Gorim asked, looking around. They had spent more time than he had planned, since the two boys needed an hour's explanation before they actually could even hold a shield properly, but he hadn't thought it was as late as it seemed.

"You two, put the shields down. Carefully, don't want you injuring yourselves. We can continue this tomorrow afternoon. Until then, try to… Try to grasp even some basic idea on what shields are for and how you can use them to your advantage in battle. But," Gorim said, the image of the two idiots trying to practice on his own flashing in his mind, "don't practice. Just… watch others. Don't touch a shield until tomorrow afternoon."

Leaving the two young warriors standing with surprised looks on their faces, Gorim rushed out of the practice hall. He was very late.

…

Anya walked as quickly as she could without raising any suspicions. She wanted to run, but that would've been a bad idea.

"Please, still be here," she muttered under her breath as she unlocked the door to a small apartment and slipped in. The place was empty. She sighed and sagged on the bed. Why hadn't she just told Trian to go bother someone else, why had she played the dutiful sister and listened to him droning on and on about how she should marry? She was late and he had already left.

The door opened and she looked up, surprised to see Gorim. He smiled at her, looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he said, sounding out of breath. "I was certain you had already left."

"I thought the same," Anya said, smiling. "Trian ambushed me on my way out."

"About marriage again?" Gorim said, stepping closer. "Has he found you a suitable husband?"

"Five husbands, in fact," Anya said, getting up and facing Gorim. "That's one less than his previous list, though. I think he's starting to lose faith in me ever marrying."

"That's a shame," Gorim said, pushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Really?" Anya asked, closing her eyes as Gorim leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body as close to his as possible and breathing in his scent. He smelled of sweat and metal, and even his kiss had a slightly metallic taste. But the passion in the kiss made her ignore everything else.

"No," he said when he pulled away. She smiled and started to open the laces on his shirt. His hands travelled on her body, slipping under her loose shirt and caressing her warm and soft skin.

"I love you," he muttered between planting small kisses on her neck. She tilted her head back and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling. No responsibilities, no protocols to remember. Just her lover's hands and lips and body. Everything was at it should be.

"And I love you," she gasped as he pulled off her shirt. His lips started from her lips and moved agonizingly slowly downwards, while his hands moved even lower and lower.

"Trust me, I'll make up for being late," Gorim muttered and Anya laughed. She had no reason to doubt he wouldn't.

…

Anya Aeducan was late. She rushed into the throne room and was met with six pairs of eyes, all staring at her as she stumbled in, her hair messy and her cheeks flushed.

"I thought I told you what time the meeting would start," Trian said gravely. Anya glanced at Gorim, who was trying to keep a straight face, but she could see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"I am truly sorry, Trian," Anya said. "My… servant didn't wake me up. Just let me sleep and went about her business," she finished and gave Gorim a quick, deadly glare.

"I hope you punished her," Trian said. Anya almost laughed, but managed to keep calm.

"Trust me, dear brother, I intend to," she said and as Trian went on about the tardiness of the Servant Caste, Anya glanced back at Gorim. She hoped he was thinking about what kind of punishment she had mind. Well, he would have to wait until that night to see. Then her eyes fell on Bhelen, who was looking at both her and Gorim, and she froze. Had he noticed something?

Bhelen glanced at Gorim and then turned to look at her and winked, smiling lightly. Anya was relieved. Bhelen might suspect something, or even know something, but he wouldn't tell anyone. She was always able to rely on her little brother.

…

"So, what kind of punishment are you planning for that poor servant, who probably didn't have the heart to wake you up because you were so beautiful when sleeping?" Gorim asked as they were waking out from the throne room. Anya glanced around them and then dragged Gorim to the nearby corridor, which was blissfully empty.

"Something along these lines," she said, kissing him passionately on the lips. "I have other things in mind," she added as they parted, "but that's for tonight. I don't want to spoil it."

"What if that poor servant is late?" Gorim asked, brushing her cheek and then taking a few steps back as he heard footsteps. When the guard came around the corner, he and Anya were standing at a respectable distance from each other.

"Better not be," Anya said. "Although that servant is pretty good at making up for being late, I might lose my interest and forget the whole punishment."

"That would upset Trian," Gorim said gravely.

"Indeed it would," Anya replied. "So, tonight?"

"Yes," Gorim said, his eyes telling her all those things he couldn't say out loud. He headed to the Proving Grounds and Anya almost skipped all the way to the Shaperate, where she would have to spend a very boring day studying about lyrium trade. But that was fine. The things she had to do during the days might be boring, but nights like the one ahead of her never were. And for someone in love, and in a situation such as hers, the nights were the only thing that mattered.


End file.
